Rampage Ch1
by MordecaiRay14
Summary: Mordecai Ray is just a normal human being, in a world full of creatures that are unlike him. His origin family is unknown, and the only family he can turn to is his sister, Retsuko. But, he has a problem. It seems that sometimes, he find red electrical shards around his body. What does this mean for him? Well, wait and find out in Rampage.


Part 1: Family

My name is Mordecai Ray, and I am a rare human. Usually, the people you would see have animal-like appearances, but I am not like them. I was born on November of 1997, and I have no who my origin parents were or what they looked like, but I know that they must have been surprised when I was conceived. I was then adopted by my folks, whom both were red pandas, and was brought to their little slice of life known as home. When I went inside I was introduced to by big sister, Retsuko. Even though I was younger than her at the time, (Her being five and me being one) I couldn't really understand her. But, she accepted me immediately and smiled. She then turned 6 later on in the year.

As the years went by, we both got older and time only got slower for our parents. While Retsuko and I got older, our bond grew stronger than steel. I thought I would never lose her from my sight. But, then came the time for her to go to college. It was in the summer of 2010, I was 13 at the time and was overflowing with puberty. I was doing homework, (Retsuko got out of school year earlier than me) and got stuck on one question. When I went to knock on her door, I noticed that the door was wide open. Her room was completely empty, (Except for the bed, the dresser, and the bedside table) and I saw her packing clothes into a suitcase. I knew what this meant, it made me want to crumple into a wad of sadness, but I kept my cool.

"Hey sis," I said to her. "Need some help with the packing?"

"Sure," she replied, "grab one of those bags from the corner and start putting clothes in them."

I looked at the corner to see the pile of grocery bags in the corner and grabbed one.

"So…" I asked awkwardly, "you're going to college?"

"Yep," she replied, "sure am."

Awkward silence…

"What subject are you going for?"

"Accounting."  
I almost burst in laughter. My sister, being the metalhead she is, is going to be an accounting clerk? Retsuko looks back at me, almost as if she knew I was so close to having a laughing fit. "Listen," she said, "I know the job is probably boring as hell, but hey, it pays."

"Oh no, it's not that, it's just-"

"JUST WHAT?!" Retsuko interrupted. She must've been angry, I could tell. Her fur was poofed up and the little kanji on her forehead that translated to...well, you already know what it means. But, if you are not a fan, I'll tell you what it translates to: RAGE!

"Woah woah woah, calm down sis!" I said to her, "It wasn't anything bad! In fact, it's a compliment to your rage!" When I said this, I thought she was going to grab my windpipe and rip it out of my throat. But, she calmed down. "What compliment?" she asked.

"Well…" I said, "I was thinking. If you used your rage voice, you'd be totally awesome in one of those death metal bands you are talking about!" She stared at me for a moment. _I'm a dead man _I thought to myself after I said that. Then, she started to laugh, like no joke, started bending over and laughing like she was a child again. "That _is _a good idea little brother!" she told me, "But I don't have any friends that have any drums or guitars."

"Oh," I said, "well that's unfortunate."

"Eh, don't worry about it," she told me, "once I get a college degree, I can send you a letter."

"Yep," I replied.

More awkward silence.

"Well," she said, "lets stuff these clothes into the bags and put them in the car."

I replied by grabbing clothes and throwing them in the bags. After that had been done and over with, It was time for her to go. The folks and I went outside as we watched Retsuko pack the last of her things into the car. "Well," she said as she turned around to face her family, "the time has come for me to leave." Mom went up to her with tears in her eyes, and hugged her daughter. "Please make sure you don't forget about us, okay?" Mom told Retsuko while they were hugging.

"I won't Mom," Retsuko sniffed, "I won't."

She also gave Dad a hug. They held on as if they were stuck together with Krazy Glue. She finally let go of Dad and came over to me. She looked as if she was going to have an emotional breakdown. She took me into the tightest hug she has given to me. I could hear her start to sob into my shoulder. I could feel her warm tears soak through my shirt. I know I'm supposed to be tough and all, but I could feel myself starting to well up with tears. She then let go of the immense hug she had given me. Her eyes were puffed up and her facial fur looked damp.

"I love you all," she said, "but now I must go." She then went to the overstuffed car and turned the key. The engine turned on and started driving away. "Goodbye!" we were all saying to her as she left, she stuck her hand out the window and waved us goodbye. Mom and Dad went back inside, but I stayed outside, still facing the direction of the car. I started welling up with tears, and started to sing quietly:

Come gather 'round people

Wherever you roam

And admit that the waters

Around you have grown

And accept it that soon

You'll be drenched to the bone.

If your time to you

Is worth savin'

Then you better start swimmin'

Or you'll sink like a stone

For the times they are a-changin'.

Come writers and critics

Who prophesize with your pen

And keep your eyes wide

The chance won't come again

And don't speak too soon

For the wheel's still in spin

And there's no tellin' who

That it's namin'.

For the loser now

Will be later to win

For the times they are a-changin'.

Come senators, congressmen

Please heed the call

Don't stand in the doorway

Don't block up the hall

For he that gets hurt

Will be he who has stalled

There's a battle outside

And it is ragin'.

It'll soon shake your windows

And rattle your walls

For the times they are a-changin'.

Come mothers and fathers

Throughout the land

And don't criticize

What you can't understand

Your sons and your daughters

Are beyond your command

Your old road is

Rapidly agin'.

Please get out of the new one

If you can't lend your hand

For the times they are a-changin'.

The line it is drawn

The curse it is cast

The slow one now

Will later be fast

As the present now

Will later be past

The order is

Rapidly fadin'.

And the first one now

Will later be last

For the times they are a-changin'.

When I finished, I could feel that I was crying. I took my hand and wiped away the tears from my cheeks. I wasn't always like my sister, I was into more of the classic stuff like the Beatles or Bob Dylan, (Like I just showcased earlier) but I did like some of the newer stuff here and there. I went back inside and went back to my room. When I sat down on my bed, I noticed a note. It was from Retsuko, and it was in cursive. Man, I can _barely _read cursive, but I could make some of it out. It read:

Dear Mordecai,

If you are reading this, it means that I am gone. I just want you to know that I love you with all of my heart. It's difficult to say goodbye to my favorite little brother. Also, I have a little something for you. Go underneath my bed and there should be a box. Do _NOT_ share it with your friends.

Love, Retsuko

I could smell suspicion on this letter, but I put it down and got off my bed. I went over to Retsuko's old room and crouched down to the bed. I could see the silhouette of the said box. I grabbed it and pulled it towards me. What I did not expect was to see that the layer of dust on top of the box. I wiped it off and accidently inhaled the dust particles. I started to have a coughing fit (Allergies and all). After that was over, I picked up the box by its bottom and took it into my room. I lifted the top off, and what I saw inside made me want to cry happy tears and make me want to take a 2 hour long cold shower. Inside the box were pictures of me and Retsuko. They were pictures she took with an old Polaroid camera. Whether it was us at the beach, or us at a famous landmark, we must've been so young back then (Because I remember none of these things). When I was on the last picture, a tear fell on it. I wiped my eyes and my cheek, why did she not want me to show these to my friends? Putting the pictures back in the box, I grab fresh clothes and take a shower. When the hot water sprays on my back, I can't help but feel that I'm being watched by someone. I get out of the shower for a moment and check the windows. No one is there. Good.

Once I got out of the bathroom, I went downstairs to say goodnight to my parents. Although the problem is that they apparently left for dinner, says so on the note they left on the table. Disappointed, I go back upstairs to my bedroom. I crawl under the sheets and fall asleep, tomorrow will be another day.

Part 2: Reunited

Now, let's skip to 8 years later. I have my own place and I have a physician's degree (Which means I'm a psychologist). I am being close to being 21 years old. The next day I come to work, I get a surprise. "You're fired."

"Why?" I ask my boss (Who is an owl if you were wondering).

"Well," he says, "we need more space in our offices for other people that are like you. So, we're very sorry, but pack your stuff and leave."

Anger was on the edge of bursting out, but I calmed myself. "Look, do you realize how hard I had to work to get this job?" I asked my boss, "I had to work my ass off in college to get a lousy piece of goddamn paper that allowed me to get this job, and you think you can just say 'SCREW IT ALL TO HELL!' AND JUST REMOVE ME FROM MY FUCKING JOB! I DID MY JOB THE RIGHT WAY AND YOU SAY 'WE JUST NEED MORE SPACE!' WELL I HOPE TO SEE YOU IN THE DEEPEST, DARKEST PITS OF FUCKING HELL YOU FLYING COCKADOODIE COCKSUCKER!" I stomped to the direction of my office and slammed the door behind me. Well, that worked out perfectly. I was going to hold my anger back, but I had to let it loose. Good job to me.

I walked out of the building with a box of my office stuff (Pencils, pens, pencil cups, my Ph.D, etc.) and turned towards my car. I open the back door and put my box in it. I turned back to the building to do one more thing. I went inside and knocked on my old boss' door. "Come in," I heard from the other side of the door. I opened it and poked my head out of the door. "Hey man. I just wanted to say sorry for yelling at you like that. It just happens whenever I get angry." I said. "No worries," he replied. I stood there for a moment in awkward silence. "Well, g'bye," I told my old boss as I closed the door. I exit the building once again and head towards my car. I enter the driver's side. I put the keys in the ignition and turn them. The car makes a sputtering sound and doesn't turn on. I try it again to no result. "Come on you piece of crap, you can do it," I tell the car as I try to turn on the car for the third time. Once again, no result. "FUCKING GODDAMN PIECE OF SHIT!" I yell at the car as I slammed my hands on the wheel.I really need to stop being so angry over little things. _It must be out of gas_ I thought to myself. I get out of the car, lock it, and go to the nearest gas station.

When I got there, my legs were aching awfully bad. I opened the door and heard the little _ding dong_ noise it usually makes when you enter stores. "Good afternoon sir!" the little gecko at the counter said to me. I grumbled in response. I grabbed a gas canister (The biggest one I can afford) and brought it to the counter. The girl at the cashier typed in some numbers into the cashier and said "That'll be $24.07 sir!" I looked in my wallet and had a couple of $100's and a miniscule amount of $20's. I pulled the two $20's I had and gave it to her.

"Keep the change," I told her, "and have a good day."

I grabbed the canister and went outside to fill it with gas. Before I could get outside, I heard the girl say "Thank you sir." I turned my head to her. "You're very welcome," I replied to her. Then I walked out the door to the nearest gas pump.

When I was finished filling the canister, I started painfully walking to the direction of my car. It was so much worse when you had about 10 pounds worth of gas in one of your hands. My legs started to feel like they were on fire. All I could think of were my legs. Then, without paying attention, I tripped on a root from a nearby tree. When I fell and scraped my hands, I started swearing like a sailor. I could then feel a shadow on me. "Hey, are you alright?" a female voice said. "Oh it's fine," I told the voice, "I just tripped that's all."

"Well," she said, "let me help you up." She held out her hand, and I took it. "Well, thank you very much ma'am," I told her as I dusted myself off, "if it weren't for you I'd probably just be sitti-"

I paused, both out of surprise and sadness. My eyes widened. The person in front of me, the person that helped me up, was my sister. Her eyes widened as well, she covered her mouth and gasped. Tears started to run down my cheeks. In a flash, we both trapped each other in a tight hug. "I missed you so much," I sobbed to my sister.

"Me too, little brother," she replied in a wavering voice, "me too."

When we finally got to my car, I went to the fuel tank and unscrewed the knob. "So," Retsuko asked, "how's your job doing?" I took the gas canister and lifted it into the fuel tank entrance. "Eh, it was good," I told her, "emphasis on the _was_."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that!" Retsuko informed me. The canister was halfway empty.

"It's fine sis," I told her, "I can find another job, it's not like it's hard." The canister was about to reach its crescendo. I looked at Retsuko, she was having one of her thinking moments. Then, she snapped her fingers.

"Hey, I know!" she exclaimed in sheer delight. "There's an empty office space over at my job. You can call the CEO and arrange an interview!" Man, I love my sister at these times of harshness and hatred. "Sure thing," I replied to her. The canister was now empty. I took it out and opened my trunk with my car keys. I threw the canister in there and close the trunk door.

Retsuko was rummaging in her purse for something. Then, she pulled out a card and handed it to me. "Here's the number," she informed me, "in case you want to do an interview with the big cheese." I eyed the card, it was just a index card with a number on it (Must be running low on the cabbage).

"Thank you so much," I told her, "but I gotta get going to my apartment. If you want to come with, that's fine."

"No, thank you though," she replied, "I actually have a...a…" Her face blushed a furious scarlet color. She took a few deep breaths, then said in a low, embarrassed tone, "a date."

I looked at her with surprise. My sister on a date? I couldn't help but snicker a little bit. "Well," I said, "good luck on that, and see you another time, I suppose." I opened the driver side door and enter the car. "I love you sis!" I told her before I closed the door.

"I love you too!" she replied. I put the keys back in the ignition and turned it. The car turned on and I put my foot on the pedal. I drove away to my apartment complex. It wasn't until I got there that I saw something strange on my hand. It was a red shard of glass. I touched it and was zapped by it. I made an audible "Ow," and looked back at my hand. The shard was sinking into the skin of my hand until it was gone. My day just seems to get stranger and stranger.


End file.
